norman_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200215-history
Algus Schönburg
Biography To-Do, Instincts, and Traits To-Do 1. Put a bounty on Findel's head, for his treason against the kingdom and Goddess. Also, see if he left anything useful, perhaps some interesting books, in his room when he fled. 2. Send a request to the Grand Temple in Riga suggesting they renew their anti-sorcery stance and to have the populous be on the lookout for cultist magicks. 3. Apologize to the Winter Queen for allowing paranoia and anger to overtake me, resulting in my shooting her puppet while she was inhabiting it. 4. Interrogate McCarrow and Sanura separately to harshly reprimand their actions and ascertain their motives. 5. The dog that calls himself Adolfo is apparently too stupid to leave when his head should be on a pike, and instead brings the death of the assassin as an offering. For no reason besides the appearance of unity, I should attempt to salvage him. 6. But the Adolfo issue raises the need for castle procedure reform. A guard should be in my presence at all times, all that draw weapons on me should be challenged quickly, and all that attack me, as Adolfo did, should be hunted down and killed by the house guard personally and swiftly or heavily bountied within the day. 7. As the order is filled with treasonous and ineffective rats, I should use my newfound influence in Riga to gather more men, tried and trusted soldiers, trackers, and scouts, to serve the order. To start, I will work on writing a great speech for the order's eventual Spring ceremony. 8. While he is a bit indecisive in combat, Wolfgang has proved he is a truly loyal soldier, the only one in the order. I should find some way to show my appreciation to him. 9. Torgue is a good friend and ally, and was struck down beside me in that bloody mess. I should speak to him and properly answer his letter. 10. At the same time, Alfred has been working harder than ever to keep up with the troubles in the castle. I should reassure him of his great work and convince him to take some time off for himself. 11. My dear wife has been so sorely tested since her first day here and has not wavered in the slightest. I must send a request to the king in advance, asking for a wedding befitting such loyalty and resolve. 12. I need to assemble a team to salvage whatever we can from the Lemurian ruins, both for funds for the order and for knowledge on our enemies. 13. Tycho cannot possibly deal with this much information, and his frayed mind makes his copious notes hard to follow for the rest of us. I should employ the dwarven chronicler if he is willing, while sending a request for more hands to the University in Riga. I'm sure the head of the History Dept. would love to study proper Lemurian writings. 14. On the other hand, much of this knowledge, as well as many other artifacts we will recover, are surely dangerous. Perhaps the dwarves can build a suitable vault below the cellars of the keep. 15. Something Something Formal Dwarven Alliance with the kingdom, and the kingdom's aid in fighting the trolls 16. Something Something Hunt down remaining cultists 17. Something Something Deal with the Yellow King Bandits, set up a better road patrol system Instincts 1. Schönstahl, my father's blade, should not be drawn wantonly. I will not unsheathe it unless I have resolved to kill my opponent. 2. Men may bow their heads before nobility, but their hands work far faster when money is present. I will never be caught without at least 50 (money) on my person. 3. The Schönburg legacy is one of honor and dignity, and must be maintained with utmost dedication. I will never let a lie or slander against my family go unchallenged. Traits Mark of Privilege: 1D Affiliation with nobles, +1 Ob to Inconspicuous & Falsehood when pretending to not be a noble Your Lordship: Expects to be addressed as a lord Savvy: Call-On for circles Inspirational: Call-On for Oratory and Command Tidy Aspect: Character is always clean and tidy Character Stats & Skills Lifepaths: Born Noble(Noble), Lord(Noble), Captain(Professional Soldier), Captain(Professional Soldier) Circles: Nobility, Professional Soldier Affiliations: 1D - Nobility 1D - cAst Reputations: 1D - Successful Peacetime Captain 1D - Lord of the Order of the Cold Iron 1D - Excellent Duelist Gear & Resource Expenditure Keep Schonburg - 60 Clothes - 1 Traveling Gear - 1 Shoes - 1 Personal Effects - 1 Finery - 5 Crossbow - 7 Reinforced Leather - 6 Riding Mount - 5 Weapons - 7 1D Reputation: Order of the Cold Iron - 7 1D Reputation: Excellent Duelist - 7 1D Reputation: Peacetime Captain - 7 1D Affiliation: cAst - 10 Servant: Mariele Edelweiss - 10 Category:PC